


A Birthday to Celebrate

by Mark_Of_Serafina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Friendship, Gen, Light-Hearted, Original Character(s), Sibling Relationship, Teasing, Unbeta'ed, Warm, celebrating birthday, i dunno how to tag anymore, joking, ribbing, rushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Of_Serafina/pseuds/Mark_Of_Serafina
Summary: One of Bea's best friend is having her birthday party in town! The schedule of the day is Rush! Rush! Rush! Bea hopes she gave Alicia the right present. And maybe she's not late and absentminded for once.





	A Birthday to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a roleplay. Definitely unbeta'ed. If anything looks weird, the faults are with me. Comments are welcomed!

Beatrix woke up from bed a little groggy. She particularly remembered there was something important to be done today... When the disorientation of waking up cleared, Bea looked at the digital clock by her bedside table. It showed 8:00 a.m. Well, no better time to wake up.

Beatrix got up from bed, went to the bathroom and started her daily routines. Ah, how silly, forgot to introduce herself. Beatrix Silverwood, 19 years old and counting.

Looking at the mirror, you can see a young adult, teenager... whatever, looking back. She was 159cm and 52kg. She has cerulean blue eyes and honey blonde hair that reaches her waist. Her skin colour is creamy peach, but fair to say the least... and also slightly dry, due to the cold weather every day.

Beatrix was a cheerful girl, always a smile on her face and ready to give you guidance if you asked for it. Today was no different. Until she remembers the important thing she was supposed to do.

In between brushing her teeth and wiping her face with a soft fluffy face towel, she suddenly remembered. It was her best friend's birthday!! Oh god. But wait, it's only eight o'clock now, the party is at three o'clock in the afternoon. Seven hours to prepare presents, buy cakes and whatnot. Enough time...? Bea supposed.

When she was done in the bathroom, it was time to choose the outfit for the day. Bea's favourite colour scheme will always be black and white. But due to her best friend's favourite shades of colour rubbing off on her, she decided to wear something in blue. A few moments of picking outfits, she finally settled on a powder blue blouse with flowing sleeves and also a black flowing pants. You can never go wrong with black flowing pants. Reaching her dressing table, she picked up a powder blue ribbon to tie up her hair. All done.

Scanning her room for anything more, Bea picked up her purse, checked for cash and decided it's good and ready to head out. She lives in a spacious mansion that was lonely on its best days, and utterly cold on its worst days. Of course, living with a twin brother can prove... difficult, sometimes. Said twin was currently nursing a cup of freshly brewed coffee at the kitchen dining table. After their parent's death, Bea and her twin brother, Cain fend for themselves and took care of each other. Things worked out well so far.

"I'm going out to buy cakes and presents, Cain," Bea told her brother. "Take care of yourself while I'm gone."

Cain huffed in annoyance. "I almost thought you forgot Alicia's birthday," he countered instead.

The only answer Bea could give was to flush with embarrassment. Saying goodbye to Cain, Bea walked to the door and wore her black platform shoes, and she was out.

Everywhere she was heading to was in walking distance. The mansion she lives in was on top of a hill, as is with the cliché, the town square had the best bakery and so many shops to buy clothing, everyday items, electronic hardware and so much more.

Walking every day to town was considered a good exercise for Bea. When she reached the foot of the hill, she was not even out of breath. Way to go, Bea! She congratulated herself and gave a pat on the back.

First thing on Bea's to-do list is to buy presents. Alicia loves anything blue. She also loves to wear berets, leather boots, jeans of all kinds and sweater-style shirts. There was a lot of things to go through... but just in case, Bea went to the bakery shop to order a cake to pick up later.

Bea arrived at the bakery shop, it was owned by a very long line of bakers back to probably a few hundred years. Yeah, no kidding. When she entered the rustic looking bakery, a bell chimed signalling the arrival of the customer. Bea could smell the aromatic fragrance of freshly baked goods, like bread, cookies, and pastries.

When Bea reached the counter, a young lady with auburn hair was waiting. "Hey, Lisa. How are things going?" Bea greeted. Lisa looked towards Bea with an answering smile.

"Everything's going great!" Lisa replied enthusiastically. "What brings the wannabe MasterChef to my humble bakery, eh?" Lisa teased her. Bea rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"I am here to order a cake for a friend. I may be a wannabe MasterChef, but I'm not that confident to bake a good cake that is edible." Lisa laughed at the lie.

"Please, Bea. You're good enough to bake a cake and open a shop. Mother would even hire you if she wasn't so appalled at your brother's tendency to steal freshly baked goods."

"My brother has changed, I swear!" Bea said mocked indignantly. "Back to the topic, what kinds of cake do you have here? I'm buying a cake for my best friend's birthday party."

"Well, there is the famous cheesecake with crushed Oreo cookies base." Lisa pointed at the mentioned cake, it looks positively heavenly. "And then, there is this lovely white chocolate raspberry cheesecake." Lisa again pointed at the mentioned cake. Bea has to ponder for long moments.

Ah, what would Alicia like to have? Lisa interjected, "There are also chocolate cakes if you'd like to see? Who are you buying for anyways?" Bea broke out of her thoughts.

"Alicia," Bea replied curtly. Lisa brightened up, "Well, she would definitely go for chocolate cakes. The more chocolate, the better. Do you want this now? And wish her happy birthday for me!!" Lisa spoke in a rapid-fire manner.

"Slow down, Lisa. And sure I'll tell her. And no, I want to pick it up later. Make sure the cake is big." Bea said slowly. Lisa chuckled, "Sure."

"I'll be back later. And thanks, Lisa!!" Bea said her thanks and left to go on present hunting.

With cakes out of the way, Bea could use her own sweet time to choose her presents. She checked her phone for the time, and it showed 9:00 a.m. Or maybe not. Bea went into a clothing shop first, she browsed them and went to the next. This process repeated for a few times before Bea finally found something that would suit Alicia. She entered a jewellery shop.

Bea searched for the jewellery she had in mind. A pure silver necklace with the word "Destiny". She saw it in a TV show and thought it would be a good gift to give. Alicia's middle name was Destiny too, so it wouldn't be too weird. Plus, Alicia doesn't have any accessories, so this necklace will be her first. Bea doesn't think Alicia's middle name is just that, a middle name. It seems strange things happens when Alicia helped somebody or whatever. The good kind of strange though.

When the jeweller had packed the necklace properly and carefully, Bea paid for it and rushed back to the bakery to get the cake. Bea arrived at the bakery out of breath. Lisa gave her the cake and she gave Lisa her credit card. Finally, everything was done. Bea checked her phone again. It showed 14:30 p.m. Still, she has 30 minutes to get to the venue.

After giving thanks to Lisa, Bea hailed a cab and went directly to Alicia's house. When Bea arrived, she still had 10 minutes to spare because of the fortunate smooth traffic. She entered the quaint house and was greeted by Alicia with a bear hug.

"Bea!! Almost thought you weren't going to make it." Alicia squealed, and that was very unlike her.

"I am not that forgetful, okay?" Bea huffed indignantly. Seriously, first her brother, now Alicia too? "What's with the squealing, though? Where's the cool girl that I'm familiar with?"

"Nothing. Just excited is all~" Alicia noticed the bag Bea was holding. "Are this, by any chance, my presents?"

"One of them is your chocolate cake. And the other is an accessory." Bea announced.

Alicia smirked. "Bet you didn't know what cake to get me. Lisa always knows me best~"

"Oh, and Lisa wishes you Happy Birthday!!" Bea cheered. Alicia hugged Bea again.

"Happy birthday Alicia!!" Bea said to her. With that, the party started.

Everybody enjoyed the food that Alicia's mother, Georgia cooked. The food was delicious. And the cake was even more heavenly than it looked. The rich creamy dark chocolate with milk chocolate mixed together... Yum, food heaven.

When it was time to open presents, Alicia was in for a big surprise. It seems everybody wanted to give Alicia accessories. There was necklaces courtesy of Bea and Angelia, earrings from Stacey, lace choker from Elizabeth, head accessory from Jemma, and rings from Michelle and Lea.

The party was a success in Bea's opinion. The guests all went home happy and full. When Bea reached home, Cain was there to greet her.

"I guess you had fun?" Cain asked curiously, with mirth in his eyes. Bea could only nod her head happily, exhausted from the running around and the excitement of the day.


End file.
